Kisses Are Too Intimate: A Soulmate AU
by bookworminpearls
Summary: In which Clarke and Bellamy are two CEOs who find themselves in completely different situations and then, they find each other. [Soulmate AU]
1. April 8

**APRIL 8**

 _ **EXCLUSIVE: GOLDEN BOY TALKS ICE QUEEN**_

 _Finn Collins speaks to Soulmate Daily in an exclusive expose about his relationship with Clarke Griffin, detailing all the dirty business behind the scenes and everything you wanted to know about our resident Ice Queen._

 _Two weekends ago, the couple was spotted attending the Unity Day Ball separately. Collins had attended with an unnamed brunette girl while Clarke flew solo. They barely spoke to one another and Clarke appeared to have spent the evening by Raven Reyes' side. An inside source reveals the Golden Couple is done and it's not a temporary separation. Our hearts are broken but as always, we have the interview for you._

 _ **SD: Let's jump straight in, Finn. You once said Clarke was your soulmate. Two years is a really long time to date someone. What changed?**_

 _Finn Collins: She told me she didn't want a relationship. She said she didn't even think we were soulmates. She had this weird idea we would Bond just so we wouldn't have to find our soulmates. She thought I was on the same page which is really weird because I've been hinting for the past couple of months that we should Bond. I couldn't let my feelings get played that way so I left._

 _ **SD: I'm so sorry it happened to you, Finn. I can imagine it must have been really tough dating Clarke Griffin. I've heard she can be really cold and it's not just her Ice Queen act. Let's hear your side of it.**_

 _Finn Collins: She's also extremely calculating and ruthless. [Laughs] Cold might be the correct word to describe Clarke but let me tell you, she was fire in bed. She knew how to make a man pray to God with that mouth of hers. I always joked that she had had a lot of practice but she never said anything about it. She just smiled her beautiful smile._

 _ **SD: Phew, that's scandalous, Finn. But you still haven't answered the question. What was it like dating Clarke?**_

 _Finn Collins: What can I say? I'm good at what I do. [Laughs] Dating Clarke was like dealing with two persons at once and you'll never know whom you get. One minute, she can be absolutely amazing. She'll make you dance around her living room. And the next, she's all glaring and yelling for you to leave her alone. It wasn't easy. I thought I loved her. I do, actually but I have to do what's best for me. She was sucking the life out of me and I didn't want that kind of a relationship. There's no pleasing her. Clarke Griffin is the kind of girl you have while waiting for your soulmate to come along_

 _ **SD: I heard that she was married to her job. After all, you can't be that successful without being devoted.**_

 _Finn Collins: Don't even get me started on the amount of hours she spent in that office of hers. I'd plan a wonderful romantic dinner and just as I am about to pick her up, she tells me she's too busy and that she'll reschedule. When I go to visit, sometimes, she barely looks at me. After sex, she doesn't even cuddle. She just goes straight back to work like I was some sort of cheap booty call. I guess it's because she never considered me her soulmate and that explains why she's always avoided the romance of our relationship._

 _ **SD: But the two of you are always together seen together. You went to Rome last year and Paris the year before that. There was the Jaha's annual soiree and the Blake Industries Fund Raiser. That doesn't scream non-romance to me.**_

 _Finn Collins: Oh, Clarke is the master of putting up fronts. She can smile and preen and dance for the cameras but once we're behind doors, she drops it all. Until I get her into bed, of course. It's the only time I ever see any real emotion from her. To Clarke, sex is a temporary distraction and solution._

 _ **SD: For the past two years, we have been trying to get the both of you to sit down and chat with us. In fact, everyone out there has wanted to do so but the both of you are just so private. So, tell me, why now? Why break the silence?**_

 _Finn Collins: Because the world deserves to know Clarke is not the woman you thought she is. [He refused to elaborate.]_

 _ **SD: There was a rumour that Bonding was in the plans for the both of you. Would you like to address it?**_

 _Finn Collins: That was the work of her publicist and her PR team. They thought it would make her a little more approachable to the public. Of course, I was thinking about Bonding with her but I never wanted it to go public. I like to be private with this sort of thing, you know. After all, you only have one Soulmate in your lifetime. You'd better make it count, right?_

 _ **SD: Which brings me to my next question, what is Clarke and Abby [Griffin]'s relationship like? Sources have told me they constantly butt heads and are at odds with each other. I'm sure you have some insight to that.**_

 _Finn Collins: Phew, that is one huge can of worms but I promised you a story. Clarke once told me Abby betrayed her father, stole all his money and then built the company. Crazy, I know. So, Clarke really hates Abby and though they look like the perfect family, they're really not. They avoid each other all the time and they'll never be together in the same room. Like I said, Clarke is really good at putting up fronts. Abby's story about how her husband left her penniless is another publicity move. It's not real. Clarke told me the truth._

 _ **SD: They're selling us a lie! I can't believe it!**_

 _Finn Collins: You had better because that's what it is. That's how our world works. It's just a whole bunch of lies, misconceptions and playing with everyone's feelings._

 _ **SD: We have a couple of questions from our readers. Devon of Polis wants to know what kind of lingerie Clarke wears.**_

 _Finn Collins: Surprisingly, Clarke has really sexy taste in underwear. She may look prim and proper on the outside with her fancy suits and dresses but damn, she's an A-class vixen on the inside. Her favourite colours include red and purple and she loves diamonds. [I asked him for a picture but he didn't have one. Clarke apparently isn't big on bedroom selfies]_

 _ **SD: Xara of Owa wants to know what your favourite positions are.**_

 _Finn Collins: We don't have one. [Laughs] Clarke likes being on top. That's all I have to say._

 _ **SD: Michelle, our intern, wants to know what is the most romantic thing you have done for Clarke and what has she done for you?**_

 _Finn Collins: Most definitely surprising her at work and taking her on a week-long trip to the Maldives, complete with extreme privacy and a personal chef. The most romantic thing Clarke has ever done for me was to cook dinner. She burnt it, of course, and we had to get pizza but that was the most romantic thing. And it was only once._

 _ **SD: One final question. For all the lucky hopefuls out there, where is Clarke's Mark?**_

 _Finn Collins: You know what's funny? In the two years that I've known her, I've never seen her Mark. I always thought I didn't need to. I thought the connection we build would be enough to justify our love. Like, how can someone you feel such a connection to, not be your soulmate? Then, she told me our Marks weren't the same and we were never meant to be._

Clarke couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was the perfect girl. Her name was never in the tabloid for anything but praise. She knew Finn was vindictive but she never expected him to stoop this low. They had reputations to protect. It looked like this was how he was going to play it with society and his retainers.

"Fucking spineless son of a leper's daughter!" The string of profanities was loud in the quiet of the office usually dominated by the noise of scientists taunting each other and simultaneously working together.

In fact, it wasn't just ominously silent, it was also dark. The only source of light came from Clarke's office where four of Griffin Medical Empire's top management were gathered around her massive oak desk. In the centre of her desk was the magazine, opened to the heinous article with a large slash through Finn's smiling face. The sombre gathering coupled with the rising sun filtering in through her floor-to-ceiling windows made her usually cheery office look like a war room. It looked as if they were preparing for battle (and in some ways, they were).

All but one of them contemplated the object that caused the impromptu meeting and Clarke's sudden cuss. "My SpiFlies didn't catch it. I think they jammed the technology. Or they stored it on a secure database we haven't identified…or…Finn blabbed and told them to keep it all on paper until the last possible moment."

"What do we pay you for, Monty?"

Hurt and shock registered on Monty Green's face as Clarke snapped. Fear and anger were controlling her at the moment and she groaned, collapsing into her leather chair with her head in her hand. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault."

Marcus Kane chimed it. "She's right. Not with all the new…or old technology these days."

Monty nodded, accepting her apology and offered Clarke a sympathetic smile and his coffee. Clarke returned his smile with a tired one and accepted the coffee. He knew her too well. She downed the bitter office sludge in one go and then rubbed her eyes. Her hair was tousled from sleep and repeatedly running her fingers through it in frustration. She had been rudely awakened when her mother had stormed in and tossed the magazine onto her desk where she had fallen asleep reviewing her latest research project.

Across from Clarke, Abby looked like the regal queen of the Griffin Empire with her hair perfectly brushed and her tailored suit wrinkle-free. Even her make-up was on point. Correct that, Abby was _the_ queen and Clarke was…at that moment, Clarke didn't feel like much. The sun was barely up and Abby was already ready to take on the day. Clarke was ready to get into bed and never come out from under her covers.

"There's nothing more we can do except to get them to pull it back. Which would probably cause another media mention and we can't afford it." Marcus' tone was final which added to the leaden feeling in Clarke's heart. "All we can do is wait for it to die down."

"We can't wait! For fuck's sake, do something. Anything! Press conference, something! That son of a bitch is a fucking liar!"

Clarke's hands trembled with the uncertainty of her situation but she clenched her fists to stop, digging crescents into her palms. She also knew, in her heart, Marcus was right. There was nothing they could do except to put on a good front and weather the scandal. Not only did Finn try to ruin her reputation, he had also dragged her mother and Griffin Medical Empire into the fray. It was an unforgivable crime and she was glad she had broken up with him the moment he had started searching fervently for her Mark.

"He's also telling the truth –"Abby was cut short as her phone vibrated on the table. Clarke held her breath as her mother read the message. A scowl marred Abby's perfectly composed features and with much restraint, she put the phone back on the table. She folded her hands and regarded Clarke and then, Marcus with a grim look. "That was Thelonious."

"What did he say?" Marcus spoke first and Clarke was glad he did.

She was frozen in her chair and she gaped at her mother like a fish out of water. The Chairman never contacted Abby directly unless it was an emergency. Clarke wished a pit would form beneath her chair and swallow her up. Clarke knew that if it was a work emergency, Abby wouldn't be here which meant that the emergency was Clarke's "scandal".

"The council has gathered." Abby ploughed her hand through her hair, finally messing up her perfect hair. She faced Clarke straight on and asked as gently as she should, "When did you tell him about me and your father?"

Clarke couldn't look her mother in the eye as she answered so she looked out her window, watching the sun rays break through the night clouds. Even the sight she loved so much could not stop the roiling sea inside her. All her secrets were being made known today. "Two months into our arrangement…after I found out. I was drunk and I was upset."

Abby frowned and suddenly, Marcus and Monty were all ears. "What arrangement?"

"The one Finn was talking about."

"Explain." Abby's tone indicated her request was not up for discussion.

"When I first met Finn, neither one of us believed in this soulmate bullshit but we were being pressured into it. He couldn't get his inheritance until he was eighteen and Bonded. For me, well…," Clarke left her sentence hanging and Abby nodded slightly, understanding where she was getting at. "So, we decided to pretend we were in love and we were Soulmates. It worked. Everyone left us alone and the sex was great."

"Oh, Clarke." Abby reached out to take Clarke's hand but Clarke edged her hand away and her mother got the message. She wasn't ready to be comforted at the moment. She needed to be logical and clear-headed to get through this. And, she needed her rage. Comfort would just dissolve her into a puddle of tears.

There was a silent moment as Abby and Marcus exchanged secret looks, communicating with just their eyes and some facial expressions. Clarke should be used to Abby and Marcus' dynamics but it still made her uncomfortable, especially after what her mother had done to her father. Decisively, she put her hands on the table, inhaled sharply and put on a brave smile even though she wanted to die inside. "We can't sit around and do nothing. We are going to hold a press conference to address the allegations Finn made against us –"

Once again, Abby's HoloPhone interrupted with a violent vibration but this time, instead of a message, the screen flashed, indicating an incoming video call. "It's Thelonious."

Abby grabbed Clarke's hand before her daughter could pull away and gave it a squeeze. Clarke inhaled and nodded, holding her mother's hand as well. It was an awkward position, stretching over her massive desk but both women found comfort in each other, despite their differences. Abby placed her phone flat on the table and accepted the call. Immediately, Thelonious Jaha appeared on the hologram screen and nodded to Abby, Marcus and Monty before turning to face Clarke.

"Clarke Griffin, the Council has convened and we have decided that your latest media mention has threatened the company and our integrity. These allegations by Finn Collins are serious and now, public. Furthermore, we do not believe a woman unDiscovered is fit to be in the position of CEO of Research. The position requires a degree of professionalism and character which you have not shown us in the two years you have held this position. We are disappointed in how you have handled yourself, Clarke Griffin. The council has decided that unless this _matter_ is resolved within the next two months, we see it fit to remove you from your position as CEO of Research and relinquish hold of your two-percent of shares." And then, the screen disappeared.

"What does he mean, Mrs. Griffin?"

Monty was the first to break the silence that followed while Clarke just remained stone-faced. She had to or she would fall apart. Clarke released her mother's hand and tucked it under her thigh to stop from shaking. She couldn't look at anything but Abby's now-still phone for she didn't want to see the expressions of pity on the people she loved most. _It's so obvious, Monty. You don't need to be a genius to see what Jaha meant_ but Clarke kept her thoughts to herself. Snapping at Monty wasn't going to take away the Council's decision.

"It means Clarke is going to lose her job if she does not Bond within the next two months. That bunch of misogynistic pigs! I am going to speak with them personally. They won't get away with this shit." Abby moved to get up but Marcus rested a hand on her shoulder, gently urging her back into her seat.

"They didn't say Clarke had to Bond. All they said was to resolve the scandal. Right now, Soulmate Daily is saying the company is built on The Event. We just have to make a press statement and discredit Finn. I'll have my people dig up some of his secrets."

"They're also saying I am a heartless woman who plays with people's feelings and has no interest in Soulmates, Engagements and Bonding." Clarke regarded the four faces of family with steel in her eyes. "It's true. I have no interest in that forever love crap. Not after what Mom did. I am not Bonding or even getting Engaged."

Abby tried not to roll her eyes although her expression said she had heard this argument before and she wasn't bothered to hear it again. "Hear me out, Clarke," Marcus began, "you don't have to Bond. You just have to get Engaged. At least until this all dies down."

"And then what? The Council is still expecting me to Bond."

Clarke looked over to Monty for help but all he could do was hold her hand. He was born a male. He didn't have worries and burdens like Discovery and Engagement Balls. "You are going to lose your position if you do not." Her mother's tone was firm and it incited the rebellion inside Clarke.

"Engagement is old, archaic and frankly, it should be outlawed. How is it even remotely romantic to be stared at and pawed by strangers, hunting you down just to get a look at some stupid mark? You should know. That's where you met Dad." The last bit was said with a sneer, hoping to get a rise out of her mother. "Was it romantic when Dad practically cornered you, stalked you and trapped you like an animal?"

"I will not have some silly schoolgirl whim and fancy ruin everything that you and I have worked for. This is not news to me, Clarke. The Council has been debating over the past couple of months to replace you with Wells. You are doing an Engagement Ball and that is final."

The blood roared in her ears as Clarke stared blindly at her hands, now folded delicately in her lap. Wells was her best friend. Surely, he wouldn't have agreed to do it. He knew how much she loved researching and discovering new things. Abby and Kane were discussing what the theme of her Ball should be and where it should be held. Monty was helping them, offering helpful insight into all things youthful and trendy like where the hottest places were and who were the most eligible Bondmates. But, Clarke couldn't hear anything else except for the protests in her head.

She swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. She would be rational about this. The both of them had worked too hard to get the company where it is to let the reigning positions go to some boy who probably was going to be a puppet of his father. She couldn't allow her mother's sacrifices to go to waste. Clarke might resent Abby for robbing her father blind but Clarke also knew the price of hard work and success. Her mother had sacrificed her integrity to get her where she is today. Clarke would have to do it as well.

"We'll do the Ball."

"What was that?"

Clarke cleared her throat and held her head high. "I'll do the Ball."

Abby beamed and Marcus looked relieved. Instantly, the two of them began animatedly discussing the finer details of the Ball. There were caterers to be hired, crates of champagne and wine to be bought and outfits to be chosen. The more the number of dresses a Debutante had in one night, the more appealing she was. However, Monty didn't look convinced and he slid his chair closer to Clarke.

"Are you sure about this?"

She rested her head on Monty's shoulder and fought the tears that threatened to spill over. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She would cry when she was home. Already, she could hear the early bird employees filing into the office. She was sure that each of them carried a copy of Soulmate Daily; every flipping person in the world read the tabloid like it was their lifeline.

"What other choice do I have?"

"Let's get you home, Clarke." Abby was smoothing down the imaginary wrinkles in her outfit. "We have an Engagement to plan and a PR move to design."

Sluggishly and robotically, Clarke stood up and ruffled Monty's hair before following her mother out of her office. She felt like she was having an out-of-body experience, that someone else was controlling her movements.

Clarke vowed to herself that even though she was going to do the Engagement Ball, she would never allow herself to be Bonded. If she had to, she would pay an escort to pose as her Soulmate. She would not allow herself to get destroyed by the hurt and pain of breaking a Bond.


	2. April 9

**APRIL 9**

 _Critics are calling it the Bonding of the century. Raven Reyes is to be Bonded to Kyle Wick in a lavish ceremony at the Butterfly Palace. Reyes herself has told me Bellamy Blake is to be her representative. We at Soulmate Daily can hardly wait for our exclusive invites. In other news, Bellamy Blake was seen being awfully cosy with Fai Lee last night at Dropship._

The elevator doors dinged open and Bellamy moved swiftly, heading for his office. Normally, he would stop to greet everyone he encountered along the way but, he was already late. He needed to pick his conquests more carefully. He had wasted his morning trying to get her to leave. Apparently, she thought she was being adorable by making him chase her around his penthouse. She didn't get that he was serious about her leaving. Bellamy did not do one-night stands or girlfriends. That was the only thing that the media had gotten right about him.

Then, she had wasted some more time by not wanting to get into the limousine that he had so generously called for her. _"Why can't I stay another night?"_ Her whine still rang in his ears and he cringed inwardly. How did he ever think she looked like the personification of Aphrodite, he would never find out. Perhaps it was the lighting at Dropship and the significant amount of alcohol he had ingested. However, he did remember making it absolutely clear that he wasn't looking for anything other than a night of bliss and fun.

"Good morning, Mr. Blake," Hannah, the office receptionist, greeted as he breezed past her on his way to join in the cacophony of congratulations and praise that resonated from the floor.

"Call me Bellamy." Although he had told her to call him Bellamy so many times that he had lost count, he humoured Hannah who reminded him of his mother.

The rest of the office greeted him in a chorus of cheers of good mornings and was punctuated with Harper's success as he walked in. He peeked over at Harper's HoloScreen and barked a laugh. She had successfully bought a seventy-percent stake at Frost and Company, a department store corporation that he had been trying to woo for months. Normally, he would probably spend a good half of his day celebrating with his crew but he had a conference call that he needed to attend to immediately. So, he said quick congratulations, gave Harper a slap on the back and promised her a bonus.

Bellamy entered his office to find Octavia, Miller and Jasper lounging on his furniture. "Holy crap," he mumbled to himself as he settled behind his desk, setting his briefcase on the floor. He had forgotten that he had called for them first thing in the morning to present their status reports as well as update him on the Mount Weather division.

Octavia was in her customary chair directly in front of Bellamy's desk with her feet thrown over the arm rest although he had lectured multiple times that her boots would scuff the leather. Jasper was perched on Bellamy's desk, flirting unsuccessfully with Octavia while Miller was stretched out on his favourite couch by the windows, reading one of Bellamy's Greek mythology classics. _They're like a bloody pack of wolves_ , Bellamy thought.

"Looks like The Prince finally decided to grace us with his presence." That was the tone Octavia always used with him when she was annoyed. She didn't look up but continued to scroll through her HoloPhone. "What happened? You got run over by a pack of girls thinking you're their Soulmate?"

"I'm sorry. She made me play catch in the apartment. I haven't played catch since you hit puberty." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, as if this sort of thing happened every day.

"That girl you went home with last night?" Jasper slid off the desk and into the chair next to Octavia's. She just rolled her eyes. "I tried to warn you, man, but you wouldn't listen."

Bellamy didn't humour Jasper, not wanting to continue the conversation on another clingy conquest. He rolled his shoulders, straightened and fired up his HoloScreen. "Pleasantries over. Begin."

However, there was silence. Frowning, he looked expectantly at the three wolves, waiting for one of them to say something even as his screen flooded with email notifications and progress updates. But, they just stared at him. "This is where you all begin talking…," Bellamy prompted.

Octavia looked at Jasper who in turn looked at Miller who looked back at Octavia but neither of them would meet his eyes. They usually bickered on who got to present first. Octavia had once single-handedly shoved both Jasper and Miller out of the room because they refused to be silent when she was speaking. Eventually, they had drawn up a chart detailing which day of the week they got to speak first but none of them stuck to it. Secretly, Bellamy enjoyed their petty banter. "Earth to the Fates. We have work to do."

Silence and then Bellamy sighed in frustration. "If you don't have anything to say, get out and get to work." Still, the threat in his voice didn't prompt them to speak. He raised a brow. "You guys usually cannot shut up. What is with you three?"

Then, Jasper and Miller looked at Octavia in unison. The blinking red square in the corner of his screen indicated that there was an incoming call. This video conference call with Monroe and Fox in Mount Weather, he really needed to answer. Quickly, he texted them to say that he was being held up and would reschedule. Frustrated, he was about to dismiss the three of them for wasting his time when Octavia rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

She jumped out of her seat and yelled at Jasper and Miller. "When it comes down to convincing Bellamy to attend a party, _I_ have to do it. Why? Is it because I'm a girl? Are you boys scared shitless? I can't believe I have to work with you!"

"Hurry up, guys." It was no secret that Bellamy hated attending parties. They usually had to push, prod and cajole him into attending anything and if they had such a difficult time deciding who should bring it up, this one had to be a high-society one. He hated them the most, especially Engagement Balls. All the young and eligible debutantes seemed to throw themselves at him even though he had made it very clear that he was not interested. However, he was forced attend them and pretend he was having fun if he didn't want to be a social outcast.

On the other hand, parties at nightclubs with pretty young starlets were a whole different story. Those, Bellamy loved and he didn't care if the media called him "a heart-breaking man-whore."

Before Jasper or Miller could reply, and Bellamy knew they were raring to go for they both had gotten out of their seats, he interjected, "Come on; let's get it over with so we can get to more important matters. What party am I forced to endure this time?"

Octavia handed him a golden card, the sun reflecting off the shiny material and almost blinding him. Gold meant that it was even more important than Bellamy had expected and he cringed. "That came for you and me today. It's from Raven."

Bellamy's heart instantly felt much lighter when he learned that it was Raven and not some society-bred debutante. No matter how many times he told the media that he intended to never find his Soulmate, every girl in TonDC seemed to think that she would be the one to change his mind. And if he wanted to remain in society's good graces and the debutantes' investor fathers in his pockets, he had no choice.

However, even though it was his best friend's Bonding, Bellamy had an impending deadline on Mount Weather's flagship Blake Department Store. Fox's last report hadn't been too optimistic as shipments for the light fixtures were delayed and it was too short notice to order the specific lighting he wanted from a different supplier.

His objection to attendance must have shown on his face for before he could get the words out, Octavia said, "You can't back out of it anyway. She accidentally on purpose made it public and now everyone's expecting you to turn up. To back out would mean social suicide for you and for the company."

"That's what I have you and Monroe for." Bellamy was confident in Octavia and Monroe's abilities as his public relations team to sneak him out of attending Raven's Bonding Party. He couldn't afford to miss any time off work. For fuck's sake, he had to head out to the Mount Weather in two weeks. He always made sure that he was onsite for the final touches to any project and this department store was going to be his pride and joy.

"We're not bailing you out this time, Bell." Octavia took the card from his fingers and flipped it open, almost shoving it at him. "Raven says that if you don't go, she will ruin you beyond reasonable doubt. She says that if I try to bail you out, she won't invite me to any more parties."

"We have a deadline to meet." Bellamy was on the edge of becoming as whiny as the model he had just put into the limousine.

"Raven also says your deadline is not an excuse. She has seen you work with shorter time frames." The smirk that Octavia wore said she agreed with Raven and Bellamy couldn't deny it. He was well-known for working on the tightest schedules.

He knew that there was no way he would be winning this argument and the more he thought about it, the more he felt an obligation to be Raven's representative. She had no other family save for him and Clarke Griffin. "Fine," he said grudgingly. "If I have to go, the rest of you are coming as well. The more the merrier, right?"

None of them looked particularly bothered that they also had to attend Raven's Bonding Party. In fact, they looked ecstatic, especially Miller and Jasper. Although they ran in society circles, they weren't high enough on the food chain to warrant an invite and knowing Raven, it would be a highly intimate affair. Bellamy hardly doubted Soulmate Daily was going to get any exclusive invites and he was glad for that. One night without the paparazzi trailing him was good, even if he had to be stuck inside a ballroom.

"Don't look so pleased about it. Those fortune hunters are going to make it hell. Your net worths are climbing and no one gives a damn about your Marks." Bellamy's grumbling did nothing to deter their excitement. They were practically vibrating with energy. Inside Bellamy's office, they didn't have to care about appearing professional. "It's like no one gives a shit about Soulmates anymore."

"Look who's talking."

Bellamy had a retort ready but he bit his tongue. It was true. He didn't care about Soulmates. His mother's Soulmate had left her and he never knew who had fathered him. Hell, he and Octavia didn't even have the same father but Bellamy knew he was lucky to have been born with a penis between his legs. He had witnessed first-hand at Raven's first engagement party how men had leered at Octavia and tried to get a glimpse of the Mark she sported behind her ear. She had only been sixteen, hardly anywhere near her Discovery.

There was nothing she could do to escape but shuffle closer to Bellamy who had kept her protectively by his side ever since. He wouldn't allow his baby sister to go through the disgusting, archaic practice of Engagement or even Bonding. Fuck Soulmates. It was a stupid idea anyway that some stupid Mark defined the person you spent the rest of your life with. "Monogamy is unnatural" was Bellamy's motto.

Bellamy shrugged nonchalantly in surrender and Octavia smirked, knowing that she had the last word. "Get back to work. All of you."

The excited grins were still plastered on their faces as they presented their morning reports. Bellamy had never heard a more enthusiastic briefing and it amused him. Now, he knew what it took to boost team morale. "Sky Constructions are practically begging for us to buy them over. I'm heading to their office later today to meet with the president. Hopefully, we'll get a deal by the end of today," Nathan Miller, Chief Executive of Acquisitions reported. He handed Bellamy a thick file. "Meryl and Bros. are a shipping company and they're going public."

"I'll let you know tomorrow morning if Blake and Co. is interested." Miller nodded and then left the room. He had a plane to catch.

Bellamy turned to Jasper Jordan, Chief Executive of Human Resources, and without needing to be told, he gave his report. "Vie Electronics are threatening to go on strike. It appears that they want Victor back as president. They said that they're going to steal all the parts in the middle of the night."

"That son of a bitch is the one who drove the company to bankruptcy." Bellamy shook his head but he understood loyalty. His three vice presidents were the most loyal people he knew and so were those who worked for him on the floor.

"That's what I told them." Jasper flipped through his HoloPad. "I even told them they'd all get criminal records if they stole parts. They said they didn't care. Victor was all that mattered."

Bellamy frowned. Such a threat was not one that the group could have come up with collectively. There had to be an instigator and he was certain that it was Victor or someone in his pocket. "Find who started it and fire him immediately. Tell them that we run the show now and if they don't like it, offer them a nice compensation package."

Bellamy turned to Octavia, surprised that she had let the other two go first but his surprise turned into amusement when he caught the excited gleam in her eyes. "So, you're too oblivious to have heard it but Clarke Griffin is all over the news today!" Bellamy couldn't see where she was going with this but he nodded in acknowledgement. "Apparently, The Prick dumped her and Soulmate Daily has the exclusive."

"How is this relevant to the company, O?" She was never this obtuse about anything. Normally, she couldn't wait to get her report over and done with so she didn't have to sit in Bellamy's office any longer.

"I knew you didn't read it! The Prick said something about Griffin Medical that you would be really interested in." From the tote at her feet, Octavia pulled out a fresh copy of Soulmate Daily and Bellamy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was her job to watch for the latest trends but she read Soulmate Daily like the Bible. She flipped to her desired page and slid the tabloid in front of Bellamy. "Harper told me earlier that their share prices have dropped. It seems that people want her out of there."

"He's going to ruin her like he did Raven. And this time, he has his position to help him."

Only Bellamy and Octavia knew about Raven and Finn's secret relationship and how Raven had come to be Clarke's best friend. At first, Raven was only Clarke's friend because she wanted to see the woman that Finn had dumped her for but as she got to know the girl behind the glass wall, Raven found that she and Clarke were not so different.

Octavia shrugged. "You've wanted to take down Jaha since forever. Now's our chance. She won't lose her job if we move in. Only Jaha would. Plus, we don't have a hospital or a research facility yet. This could be a good move for Blake and Co. It shows that we care about more than just profits."

A smirk formed on Bellamy's lips and he resisted the urge to rub his hands together like an evil villain. "Miller also says that Griffin Medical is financially sound so we won't have much work to do. Jaha is the only problem there so once we get rid of it, we'll be running it smoothly."

Bellamy frowned slightly as something just came to mind. "Isn't Abby Griffin the president?"

Octavia shook her head. "Abby's only president of the hospital. Jaha and the Council run the research facility which totally sucks because Abby should have put Clarke in that position but Clarke only holds a two percent share. The rest of the board hold five percent with Jaha holding ten. It's apparently the arrangement since Abby started the company."

 _Ah, typical Jaha. Taking advantage of widowed women since the beginning of time_ , Bellamy thought as the gears turned in his head. It had to be a subtle takeover and no one could know except his top executives. Although he pushed his security hard to get rid of any rival spies, the business of spying was becoming more sophisticated and it was harder to pick them out.

"Hostile takeover, then?"

Octavia smirked. "They'll never know what hit them."


	3. April 11, 2:45AM

**SATURDAY, APRIL 11, 2:45AM**

 _Drop everything that you're doing because Clarke Griffin, at twenty-one, is finally throwing her first Engagement Ball! While most people would have their first Ball at sixteen, Clarke was already in university, studying to become a doctor. At eighteen, she became vice-president of Griffin Medical's research division. Finally, she's becoming a lady! I hear that she's got renowned fashion designer, Lulu to prepare her wardrobe and an inside source tells me that she has twenty dresses and counting!_

 _It seems that invitations are only going out to the elite and deserving. That's exactly what Griffin's Engagement planner said when we called about invites. But don't worry, as always, we will get the scoop._

"Sir, I need you to sit down so I can assess you before you see Dr Griffin. Sir, you are scaring the other patients. I have to call security if you don't behave."

"Don't touch me! What do you mean I have to wait? I'm Bellamy-fucking-Blake. People wait for me!"

Clarke had only met Bellamy once in her life, despite running in the same circles. It was at Raven Reyes' last Engagement Ball and she had found him to be just another arrogant man in the sea of arrogant men. He had looked at her as if she wasn't fit to be in his presence when Jaha had took her over to where he stood with a bunch of his friends and made introductions. Much to Clarke's horror, he then turned away without so much as a handshake. Later than night, she had confided in Raven about how Bellamy was an asshole and she finally understood why the media loved him so much. Her best friend has just frowned, much to Clarke's confusion for Raven often criticised Bellamy's media appearances.

Now, Clarke wished she had choked him senseless the first time they had met because she really wanted to do it right now. However, she couldn't because it was late at night and she didn't want to scare her patients into thinking she was crazy. Also, she knew less messy ways to kill a man. Gleefully, Clarke thought about the drug that she was currently developing for the company but still, she had to do something about the bastard's behaviour. Not only was he dripping blood onto the clean hospital floor, he was piss drunk and swearing like a sailor. She could smell the alcohol on him from across the waiting room.

She had spent a whole day trying on dress after dress, taking away from her time in the labs. Clarke was exhausted but if she stopped working, she would think about Finn and her current predicament and it would make her morose and then, she would toss and turn in her bed until she gave herself a headache and be no closer to sleep. She wasn't going to let that son of a bitch ruin her life and all that she had worked for so when she heard that one of the emergency room doctors had a family emergency, she immediately offered to fill in for him.

Usually, Clarke left the nurses to calm down patients because everyone knew that Clarke was murderous when her waiting room was threatened. However, Lithia's furrowed brows and excessive lip chewing as she peered into Clarke's consultation room for help was the last straw. Perhaps the scariest nurse on the graveyard shift, Lithia was famous for getting uncooperative patients to eat out of her hand.

"Bellamy-fucking-Blake waits for no one. Now, bring me a doctor or I will take legal action. I am dying here!" Despite the copious amount of blood on his shirt and face, he hardly looked like a man who was dying. Clarke crossed her arms and watched as he spun arrogantly, almost smacking Lithia in the face with an outstretched arm. The other was wrapped around his torso and for a moment, she wondered if he had any broken bones.

Completing his turn, he spotted Clarke in her white coat and smirked. Clarke and Bellamy faced each other across the waiting room, like a pair of cowboys about to duel. She hoped she looked bored and unaffected while Bellamy looked like an angry bull or rather, a spoilt brat. "You. Doctor. Come here. I think I broke my finger."

"Doing what? Masturbating? Did you break your tiny prick as well?" Clarke looked pointedly at his crotch. She shifted her weight from her right to her left leg but didn't move any closer to Bellamy.

Some of the waiting patients covered their mouths in laughter or scandal while those with children pressed their hands over the little ears. Clarke regretted it the moment the sarcastic remark slipped from her lips but she had had a long day and couldn't resist taunting the drunk, entitled social prince. This was why she was better suited to the research lab than the operating room. However, her medical oath meant she should immediately attend to his injuries. After all, he appeared to be bleeding profusely, his ribs might be bruised or broken and he was clearly in bad shape compared to her other non-bleeding patients.

Bellamy strode to stand right in front of her, his eyes blazing with annoyance and…amusement. She could feel the stares of the patients as they watched the exchange between two of society's darlings. Clarke met him stare-for-stare, her arms crossed and her lips tilted slightly. She had dealt with enough troublesome patients to not be fazed by this display of…Bellamy-pride. She was proud that she even maintained any composure at his next words for a lesser woman would have burst into undignified laughter.

"I am king of the world and you will give me what I want, peasant."

Suddenly, a flash of light caught her attention and Clarke groaned, her shoulders crumpling. Bellamy let out a triumphant whoop until he realised why he had won. The hospital guards were doing their best to keep the flashing cameras out of the waiting room but Clarke had no doubt this would make the morning tabloids. The press would have a field day further vilifying her.

"Lithia, please make sure I don't kill him." She gestured Bellamy in the general direction of her room and he shuffled slowly in. It was rude and against her oath to forcefully drag him into her consultation room no matter how much she wanted to. Plus, he could be seriously injured and yanking him into her room would aggravate those injuries. So, Clarke kept her arms crossed and her hands curled, digging crescents into her palms.

Lithia took her customary spot a few steps to Clarke's right so as to not be in her way but within her reach if she needed any help. Clarke guided Bellamy onto the hospital bed and took his chin gently between her fingers. "Now we're talking. I don't like my women rough but for you, Doc, I'll make an exception."

She rolled her eyes as she gently tilted his head this way and that and found the source of all the blood. It came from a partially-healed cut on his forehead that looked like someone had punched him right into a wall. She ran her hand through his hair, pushing his unruly curls off his forehead to get a better look and found that she rather liked the feel of his hair under her fingers.

Clarke winced visibly at the copious amount of blood that decorated his skin. It looked much more serious than she had expected. However, she didn't find any other wounds save for a few scratches that were not serious enough to have caused all the blood. "You should have seen the other guy. Don't worry, Doc. It's not mine. It's just my finger that's bothering me."

This time, he sounded less cocky and more…defeated. Instantly, all of Clarke's murderous desires gave way to professional concern. She might not have chosen to ultimately practice medicine but she still was a certified doctor. That meant compartmentalising her urge to strangle Bellamy and focus on getting him well and healthy. "I'm going to deal with your wounds first. Just hang in there, okay?" Clarke offered him a smile.

The magazines and tabloids didn't do his good looks any justice. Up close, he was a Greek god…well, not exactly but close enough. Clarke had once seen a sculpture of Adonis in the museum and she thought Bellamy looked rather like him. Even under all that blood and dirt, he still made her heart skip a beat. In fact, it made him all the more handsome, lending his debonair looks a hint of danger and adventure. She hated herself as well for spending a second longer than necessary in his blood-matted locks just so she could keep her hands on him.

For a split second, Clarke imagined what it would be like to date Bellamy. They would be two very influential people in the circle of elites, smiling and posing for the cameras and then laughing about it back home. Immediately, she dropped Bellamy's hand and he yelped and hissed his disapproval, glaring venomously at Clarke. "I'm sorry." She offered him an apologetic smile. She was a better doctor than this. _He's not Finn. He might be a womanising prick like Finn but he is not Finn. And right now, he is your patient._

"Something…startled me." It was a lousy excuse but she couldn't come up with anything. Not when she was reminded so clearly of the predicament she was in. "Well, your thumb is clearly broken. I can't do much except put it into a splint and make an appointment for you to see an orthopaedist."

She turned to Lithia and told her to get her the things she needed to patch up Bellamy. As the nurse left, she turned to Bellamy and said, "What did you do? Steal some guy's girlfriend? Or did you get into some drunken fight over who could take the latest starlet home?"

"What are you, my psychologist? I just need you to fix me up so I can go home." Bellamy added silently, _so I can get drunk some more_. She wasn't very far off the mark but there was no use for him to correct her for it sounded like she had already made up her mind about him. He had been spoiling for a fight and The Prick had been in the right place. He couldn't care less if it made its way into the tabloids; in fact, that would be better because it would take attention off his mistakes.

He had lost two of his most promising companies in one day…to each other! Bellamy could still hear the fear in Miller's voice as he burst into his office earlier that day without preamble.

"We've just lost Intracorp."

"What do you mean we've lost Intracorp?"

Miller was breathless. "Hostile takeover," was all he had to say.

"We've had them for months and now someone decides on a takeover?! That's ridiculous. We offered them more than anyone on the market would pay for. It isn't my birthday and I have a strict policy against April Fool's jokes, especially belated ones."

Miller grabbed the remote control off Bellamy's desk and turned on the HoloPro, instantly displaying the share prices for Intracorp which had lowered dramatically over the past few months.

As his eyes took in the numbers, Bellamy's heart dropped to his stomach. He forced his expression impassive but his fingers couldn't stop drumming a staccato pattern on the table. "We believe that it was an inside job. One of our employees on the Marsh project. Jasper is going through the records right now and Octavia's trying to keep this story out of the papers."

At that exact moment, Jasper burst into the room and skidded to a stop before Bellamy's desk. In any other circumstances, Bellamy would have found it comical how Jasper was able to that but at the moment, he felt like throwing a rage and smashing everything that he could find. Marsh & Sons Shipping was supposed to be the star of his shipping division while Intracorp, a small time software developing company, was the risk that he had been advised to take. He should have suspected that Marsh was going to launch a hostile takeover on Intracorp. Especially since Marsh's acquisition had been without hiccups.

"Three of our employees in accounting and one in human resources all said that Marsh and Intracorp had offered them a very lucrative package if they helped them break free from Blake and Co." Jasper looked queasy as he made his report. "In fact, they said that Marsh and Intracorp were in it together since the beginning. That's why Marsh had been so easy to acquire. Hell, Xav Marsh had practically handed us his company on a silver platter."

"You're not going to like this but Marsh had used the funds we channelled in to carry out the takeover. That's how they were able to, even though they were almost bankrupt." Miller pressed a button, displaying the charts that contained his preliminary analysis of the situation. "We should have kicked the bastards out the moment we acquired them both."

Jasper shook his head. "It wouldn't have worked. The employees knew what to do without him and —Fuck, it was the smoothest operation ever. We tried but we couldn't save it. The deal was done."

"I've managed to keep the story out of the papers and the magazines for now. I promised them that we had something big up our sleeves and if they printed this story, they weren't getting a single detail out of us about anything else." Octavia looked pleased with herself but that couldn't be said of the other three in the room.

Jasper raised a brow. "But we don't have anything big."

"Hello? The Griffin project?"

"We're not going to go public with that. Not until we've actually acquired Griffin Medical." Bellamy had been silent up till now as he contemplated what both Miller and Jasper had told him. It was fucking rookie mistake and he wasn't a rookie.

"I'm not stupid, Bell." Octavia looked ready to jam the pencil in her fingers into Bellamy's neck.

He sighed and ploughed his fingers through his hair. There was no use yelling or throwing a fit for there was nothing else they could do. Bellamy wasn't going to waste more precious funds and his team's time trying to get back the company. However, he did need to know how and why.

"How did we miss this? I don't need to know who and I don't need to know what happened. It happened. It's done. The damage cannot be fixed. We move on. Now, I need to know how not to repeat it. How did we miss it? How did we not see our employees were being bought? Why were we not alerted the moment Marsh started acquiring our shares? What were their motivations? Who is behind all of it? Marsh is not a genius and neither is Carl. There must have been someone else." Bellamy tapped his pen against his desk, the rhythm loud in the silence that followed his questions.

"What are you all still standing there for? I don't pay you to worship me. Go!"

The four of them had worked after hours along with Harper, going through their records and trying to minimise the damage. At half past two, Octavia complained that the words were swimming before her eyes and she wasn't paid enough to do this. Miller and Jasper had begun snapping at each other like attention-starved puppies and Harper was practically sprawled across her desk like she was hungover. Bellamy had felt too grumpy to continue working and decided to call it a night. The others were only too grateful.

Getting drunk and shit-faced had been his original plan but not punching Finn Collins. Although it had been very satisfying. _And now here I am. Drunk and flirting with Clarke Griffin. You've really got your shit together, Bell._

Looking up at Clarke, Bellamy switched gears and said, "Why? Do you want to be fought over? I can arrange that but you're going to have to play a damsel in distress. You're too much of a spitfire to allow yourself to be fought over. You'd probably be doing the fighting."

Bellamy thought he heard Clarke chuckle but everything was a blur, the pain in his finger and in his ribs clouding his vision with every movement. Clarke's cool fingers on his skin were a much needed balm and if he weren't in so much pain, he was quite sure that his drunken brain would have tried to pull her closer. He relished in her closeness, the fluorescent light bouncing off her hair and reminding him of sunshine. And don't even talk about how she smelled: like vanilla and the woods. It was an earthy, rich and mellow scent that was at odds with his spitfire woman. _Wait, when did she become mine?_

"Were you drinking to numb the pain or were you just drinking?" And then, she left the room without waiting for his reply, leaving him with an empty feeling in his heart. It was as if the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. Just as quickly as she left, Clarke returned with a glass of water and gently pressed it into his right hand before picking up a clipboard and scribbling furiously on it. "You stink too much like alcohol for me to concentrate."

It was an offhanded comment that seemed so typical of Raven that he couldn't help but chuckle softly. The little laugh made his ribs hurt and he groaned loudly, pressing his fingers into his side. Immediately, Clarke dropped the clipboard and impatiently pushed away his hand. For some reason, Bellamy's brain told him to push her away and that was what he did. Clearly, Clarke was used to patients rejecting her advances when she placed her hands on his ribs once more, her fingers probing lightly. With a sigh and what sounded to his ears like hesitation, she said, "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."

"Well, you could have said that earlier and we could have avoided all this awkward stuff. Now, how do you want me?" Bellamy grinned up at her flirtatiously or what he hoped was flirtatious, considering how fuzzy his head was. He was surprised that he still retained his ability to flirt, albeit badly. Still, he complied and unbuttoned his shirt, wincing at the pain that flared along his left and hissing as Clarke's cool fingers slid it off his back. And then, he waited.

Clarke was frozen in place, her hand hovering over his shoulder from where she had pushed his shirt off and her breath caught in her throat. If Clarke were a cartoon, she'd be salivating. Finn had been beautiful, like a piece of canvas that an artist would want to paint on (and she certainly painted him with her tongue) but Bellamy was…Clarke couldn't find the appropriate words in her head. All she could imagine were her favourite statues of gods and heroes in the museum, their beauty harsh yet elegant. She also could not understand the insane compulsion to press her lips to his skin to see if it was as warm as it felt under her fingers.

Clarke knew that she and Finn had not been intimate for the past couple of months but she wasn't _that_ desperate for sex. Besides, she wasn't looking to be another notch in his bedpost. Still, from the rumours that she had heard, sex with Bellamy Blake would be phenomenal.

Bellamy cleared his throat, interrupting her thoughts and said, "Like what you see, princess?"

That was all it took to snap Clarke out of her thoughts. She didn't grace him with an answer; she ducked her head to hide the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks as she ran her fingers along Bellamy's side. However, he was hunched over in an effort to alleviate the pain and she couldn't conduct a proper examination with him in that position. If staring at his bare chest in shadow wasn't enough, she was now forced to see it bathed in light. "I know it's going to hurt but I need you to lie back."

"Are you sure you aren't remotely interested in what you see? I can be real quiet and I don't disappoint."

"I am more interested in not having a lawsuit on my head than whatever you have to offer. I'm sure it's been sampled more times than I can count so you don't need my opinion."

With a pout, Bellamy lay down on the hospital bed and although the pain in his ribs was enough to make him see stars, it wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience. Clarke's hand was pressed firmly into his back and another was on his side, doing her best to make it hurt less. Her hair fell onto his chest and shoulders as she did so and he was enveloped in a cloud of her subtle perfume and sunshine.

Both Clarke and Bellamy were equally silent as Clarke allowed herself a moment of appreciation, her fingers glossing over his abdomen, tracing the hard muscles that had made half of Tondc swoon when a photograph of him on the beach had surfaced. At her exploring, Bellamy sucked in a sharp breath and willed his body to not react to her closeness. As usual, it never listened to him. So, Bellamy hoped very hard that Clarke was more focused on finding out if he had broken ribs than checking out his package.

Clarke, on the other hand, was more absorbed with hiding her reddening cheeks. She had examined patients with fewer clothes on and she had never felt this flustered. She reached the bruised and possibly broken ribs and she felt a little disappointed; her exploring was over far too quickly. With more force than necessary, she prodded the swollen area and Bellamy let out a pained groan and then he regretted it for Clarke's fingers were gone. There was no way he was going to get them back unless he admitted how much he liked it and that was probably crossing the drunken flirtation line.

"Well, you're in luck. You don't have any broken ribs that I can feel or see but I'm going to mark that down in your file anyway so that the orthopaedist can check it out. All you are going to need it an icepack on the area every couple of hours and you should be fine."

Clarke helped Bellamy sit up and once again, he was assaulted with sunshine and vanilla. He offered her what was his most charming smile. "I'd rather have you check me out than the orthopaedist."

At that moment, Lithia returned with bandages, creams and antiseptic wash, saving Clarke any efforts at small talk. Bellamy, however, did not appreciate the nurse's interruption and proceeded to glower at her. "Thank you, Lithia. You may go back to your work. I'll call for you if I get any more murderous intentions."

Bellamy grinned as the sharp tang of antiseptic and the noise of bandages being ripped open filled the room. Clarke doused a cotton ball in antiseptic and began cleaning the cuts on his forehead, causing him to hiss sharply in pain. She heard Lithia call from the waiting room as she walked past, "I hope that isn't the sound of murder."

Clarke laughed softly and Bellamy found that he wanted to make her laugh like that again. But he was out of jokes. "Why'd you ask her to leave? Did you want me all to yourself? You can admit it, princess. I promise not to tell anyone. Your secret will be safe with me."

In revenge, Clarke pressed another cotton ball soaked in antiseptic against his forehead wound and elicited another hiss from Bellamy's lips. Then, she smoothed some sort of cool cream over the wound and secured it with a bandage. "Are you always this chatty?" she asked as she grabbed a basin, filled it with water and began to clean Bellamy's hand, taking care to not hurt his broken finger.

"Come and kiss my boo boos better. Maybe then I'll stop" The fuzziness in Bellamy's head brought on by the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed convinced him that flirting with Clarke was a good idea although he didn't think that it was going so well. Lithia snorted, passing by the consultation room and peeking in. Bellamy thought that she might have a crush on him…or maybe she noticed the sizeable tent in his pants. _Shit_.

Clarke on the other hand, didn't think it was very funny as she was sorely tempted to kiss the smug look off Bellamy's face just to see if he tasted as good as he smelled...Or, as good as he could smell while covered in his own blood. "That wouldn't be a very good patient-doctor relationship, Mr. Blake."

"Why not? Patients and doctors have relationships all the time. You could definitely play the sexy doctor." Bellamy looked rather pleased with himself for coming up with that. He had seen enough movies of the adult kind, to know what he should say. He winked at her and gestured to his naked torso. "Oh look, we've already begun."

"Mr. Blake, we are not in a pornography and I am not remotely interested with having a relationship with you, even if we knew each other well enough. I like stability and fidelity. You, unfortunately, would provide me with neither. So, I would have to decline."

"You mean like what you had with Finn Collins?" Immediately, Bellamy knew that was the wrong thing to say for Clarke stiffened visibly, her hands stilling for a split second. After that, all attempts to get her to speak to him were ignored and she finished applying the splint with extreme efficiency. Bellamy mourned the loss of her cool fingers and the faint scent of vanilla that drifted from her skin as she returned to her desk and began writing sharply on his charts.

Clarke didn't answer him for a long while as she scratched out her diagnosis and filled out a prescription sheet. She couldn't because she didn't know what to say or rather, what to feel. She knew that she should feel angry or upset, anyone in her position would, but all she felt was numbness. This was how it is and no matter what she felt, it wouldn't change so it was better not to feel anything at all. Without looking up at him, Clarke replied, "Not like what I had with Finn."

"I'm sorry for what happened."

Clarke couldn't tell if he was talking about the break-up or the scandalous article and all that came with it so she just shrugged.

Bellamy put his shirt back on with some difficulty, wincing more for dramatic effect than in actual pain. When she finally looked up at him, an aloof, professional smile was on her lips. She got up and held out her hand as if waiting for a handshake. "Lithia will help you make an appointment and I am prescribing you painkillers. Don't forget to use an icepack if your ribs hurt. I hope you get well soon."

"I'm sure a kiss will make all the hurt go away." Bellamy tried one last time as he took the proffered hand but Clarke just rolled her eyes in response. With a lazy grin, he raised her hand to his lips and planted a feather-light kiss to the back of her fingertips. All the while, his eyes were on hers, daring and taunting.

The kiss was so light that if Clarke hadn't been watching him, she wouldn't have noticed. It was the singular most erotic thing to happen to her in a long while. Without thinking, she yanked her hand back and Bellamy's grin widened. _Crap_ , she thought. He executed a mock bow and even with all the blood and dishevelment, he looked like a prince; albeit, an insolent one. "Good day, Ms. Griffin. I take it you'll be attending Raven Reyes' Bonding?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I would like to see you again."

Clarke's expression said that she didn't echo his sentiment. However, she knew that if she said what she was thinking, it would just make him smirk and she didn't think she could control herself any more. So, she crossed her arms to keep them to herself and said nonchalantly, "The least you could do is learn to punch properly, if you're going to be beating people up. Thumb goes outside of your fist, not inside."

He was extremely close to her all of a sudden and she was forced to tilt her head back. This close to her, Bellamy could see the clear blue of her eyes and the scent of vanilla was overwhelming. He wondered if her hair would feel like sunshine. Instead, he said, "I know how to punch, princess but I might be tempted to pretend I don't so I could see you once more."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and was about to leave when he felt Clarke's hand on his shoulder. Composing a smile, he spun as suavely as he could but was met with her frown. "I can't let you leave drunk. You're going to have to stay here until the alcohol has worn off."

"Aww, princess. You care."

"In a professional capacity. Personally, I wish you'd get run over." Clarke met his eyes haughtily, her chin tilted up and her arms crossed.

Bellamy laughed softly and winked at her. "Don't worry. I'm not that drunk."

"You can't –"

However, he was already out the door and immediately flanked by bodyguards, shielding him from the paparazzi and any other cameras.

 _Fuck_. Both Bellamy and Clarke thought it at the same time as they walked away from each other.


End file.
